


Double Spear Technique

by CommanderHentai



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderHentai/pseuds/CommanderHentai
Summary: After Robin's magic experiment goes wrong, he finds himself in an unexpected situation. Thankfully, a certain bluenette princess arrives in his office.
Relationships: Cynthia/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Fire Emblem Lewd Writers: A Spell Gone Awry





	Double Spear Technique

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part of a collab. with other FE writers. They have some pretty cool ideas, highly recommend you read the other parts.

“Hmmm, this is quite an unexpected result. I would’ve thought the spell would fizzle out without any effects. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Robin, the white-haired Grandmaster of Ylisse, the man who managed to bring down the Fell Dragon Grima, was currently wearing a deep, pensive look on his face, as he attempted to analyze the surprising results of his experiment.

“If I had to be honest, this is quite the conundrum. However, I’m sure this is nothing to worry about. More than likely, everything will return to normal before long… Robin.”

And standing in front of the Tactician, was another of himself, and exact copy in every way, the only differentiating factor being a magic circle glowing on his chest, matching the same insignia on the grimoire sitting atop Robin’s desk. 

In an attempt to increase the destructiveness of his spells, Robin had attempted to combine one of the standard combat tome spells with dark magic. Now, the incantation was meant to divide the usual elemental attacks at the time of casting, thus potentially being able to send two giant blasts of lightning towards the enemy at the same time. He, however, messed up the steps to the compound spell and ended up casting the spell on himself, which, unexpectedly, had made a sort of magical clone of himself. 

“That sounds about right. Still, it is an interesting outcome, even if it didn’t work as intended. I believe it would be best if we remained inside of the office until you disappear. At least, we’ll be able to get more work done.”

So, with their plan set, both Tactician’s set about their work, going from one document to another. Soon, however, the men were startled by the sudden visit of a rather boisterous presence.  
“ROBIN! Ylisse's greatest Pegasus Knight in training has arrived!” Bursting through the office doors was Cynthia, Sumia and Chrom’s second daughter from the future, as well Lucina's younger sister.  
“Ah! Cynthia! What, uh, what brings you here?” Given his current situation, Cynthia’s abrupt arrival was more startling than usual.

“Wait, how come there are two of you!?” While she did enjoy spending time with Robin, seeing two of the white-haired man was quite shocking for the Pegasus Knight, her face writ with confusion.

“Long story short, I made a mistake with one of my spells and now there are two of me. Though it is only temporary, most likely once all the energy used for the spell wears off.” 

“I see… Well in that case, I guess I’ll come by later.” As the princess attempted to leave the office, Robin did not fail to notice Cynthia’s heated, flustered expression; she wanted something.

“Now hold on a second Cynthia, you still haven’t told me what brings you over to my little corner of the castle.” Seeing as the young Pegasus Knight was stunned by his enquiry, both Robin’s felt as if they had just cornered an enemy general, just about to land the final blow.

“Ah… we- uh… I-I wanted to “spend” some time with you, but given the situation, I wasn’t sure if we could… Master.”

At that instant, the same thought manifested on both men’s minds.

“Now, now Cynthia, you should already know I have a solution for everything, come over.” With a victorious smirk on his face, Robin made his way to the front of his desk, where his familiar was. At the same time, Cynthia, despite her earlier apprehensions, strutted over to them, at Robin’s imperious command, swinging her hips seductively.

Giving her a simple nod, the princess proceeded to remove her armor and uniform. Much like her mother, Cynthia had been blessed with the same womanly body. Standing only in her boots, both men drank in her incredible curves. Just like Sumia, Cynthia had enormous breasts (though after her pregnancies, the Queen beat her out in that department), with beautiful pink nipples, which had been pierced with jeweled, wing shaped bars. Her lean branded stomach gave way to the same wide childbearing hips of her mother. Not to mention, the huge round as that they carried, an expanse of supple, sinful flesh (elegantly branded “Robin’s Hero-whore”). And, because of how she idolized her mother, she had used Sumia’s wedding ring from the other timeline to pierce her own pussy, just like her mother on this timeline. 

Immediately, both men focused on the princess, like predators on their prey. Robin crashed his lips into hers, kissing her deeply, as their tongues danced around each other, while the clone kissed at her neck, grinding his cock against her thick ass. Cynthia could only moan against their ministrations, her juices dripping down her plump thighs. 

Breaking off their kiss, Robin urged her down to her knees. Still in a lust induced daze, she was snapped out of it when her face was smacked by two huge cocks. Her eyes grew misty with lust, as she instinctively reached towards both turgid shafts. While Cynthia was always quite bubbly, the moment she took in the scent of Robin’s cock, her carnal desires took control. The princess began to skillfully stroke both cocks, taking one deep in her mouth. Not wanting to miss out on the other, she alternated between both of her lovers, bobbing quickly on one shaft before switching to the other. Her well-practiced techniques soon had them grunting with pleasure, both cocks erupting, sending thick loads of hot cum down her throat and all over her face and tits. Being covered in so much cum was too much for Cynthia, causing her orgasm from the sheer sensation.

“That was very good Cynthia, but there’s more left to do.” 

One of the Robins helped the lust-addled princess to her feet, while the other lifted her into her arms, lining the entrance of her pussy with his cock. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Cynthia let out a loud moan as her lover pushed his entire cock into her. With every thrust, the thick cock would crash against the entrance to her womb, making her slick pussy tighten around him. Despite how amazing it felt for her to be fucked like this, the princess was in for a bit of a surprise. The second Robin had set his sight on her defenseless ass and without hesitation pushed into her asshole. Cynthia’s eyes went wide at the sudden intrusion, Robin’s cock always felt amazing, but having two of the enormous shafts inside of her went beyond that. Not to lose the initiative, both men hammered relentlessly at her holes, stretching them out in tandem. Feeling how their shafts scraped against her deepest parts, Cynthia found herself cuming constantly, unable to process the intense sensation of being taken this way.

“Naaagaa~~~ I love this cooock!”

It was the only thought that formed in her mind, as she panted like a bitch in heat. Feeling both bodies pressing against her, just as their thick cocks assaulted her ass and pussy was too much for her, making her squirt powerfully. The sudden way both her holes clamped around the Robin’s was enough to push them over the limit, causing them to shoot out rope after rope of potent, virile cum into the slutty princess. With a wordless moan, the young Pegasus Knight passed out, still impaled on her lovers’ cocks. Pulling out, and placing her body atop the office desk, both men admired the way her pussy and ass slightly gape, cum leaking profusely from them. 

“Well that was quite a fun and interesting experience, maybe we should try it out with the others?”


End file.
